Magic
by poetic dumbass
Summary: Sepenggal cerita tentang salah satu malam dari beribu-ribu malam yang telah dilewati seorang Ran. 'Aku menunggumu' / 'Aku merindukanmu' / For those who still keep faith on ShinRan.


**Magic, a Detective Conan fanfiction**

 **Detective Conan kepunyaan Aoyama Gosho**

 **OOC atau tidak tergantung dari cara anda membacanya**

* * *

" _Arigatou_ makan malamnya, Ran _-neechan_ " ucap Conan riang. Aku balas tersenyum.

Aku menumpuk piring dan mangkuk bekas makan malam dan membawanya ke tempat cuci piring. Ayah masih terpaku di depan televisi dengan celotehan konyolnya. Cepat, aku menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah yang tersisa. Sekumpulan karbon dioksida kukeluarkan dengan agak kasar dan berat, memanifestasikan rasa lelah seharian ini. Aku segera berganti pakaian dan membersihkan tubuhku segera. Hujan diluar masih belum menampakkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

"Ran _-neechan_ ,"

"Hm?"

"Ini sapu tanganmu, Haibara bilang terima kasih," tangan kecil bocah berkacamata itu menyerahkan sapu tangan berwarna biru langit kepunyaanku

" _Arigatou_ ," otot pipiku tertarik membuat lengkungan di bibir ini, menyunggingkan senyum terbaik untuk anak laki-laki di hadapanku.

* * *

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke kamar, membiarkan wajahku mengering dengan sendirinya. Tanpa menghidupkan lampu, aku langsung menutup pintu kamarku dengan gerakan lambat, karena disinal batas benteng diriku, hanya di kamar inilah aku menjadi diriku sendiri. Aku sangat senang jika bisa sendiri di kamar. Tidak perlu tersenyum riang ataupun nampak bahagia. Lega rasanya bisa memandang murung ke luar jendela, membiarkan kesedihanku mengalir bersama hujan dan gemuruh. Aku sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk menangis, tapi airmataku mendesak keluar dan berlomba-lomba menuruni pipi pucatku.

 _Tok! Tok!_

"Ran _-neechan_?"

Aku tidak berniat menghapus airmataku. "Ada apa, Conan _-kun_?"

Senyuman itu lantas pudar dari wajahnya. "Tidak ada. _Oyasumi_ , Ran _-neechan_." putusnya cepat dan menutup pintuku agak keras menimbulkan debam yang menggema di kamarku.

" _Oyasumi_." balasku entah pada siapa

Setiap kali melihat anak itu, selalu saja mengingatkanku pada satu sosok yang kini tak bisa aku raih. Kerinduan menggerogoti diriku seperti penyakit yang perlahan dan siap membunuhku kapan saja. Aku meraih ponselku dan mengetik pesan singkat yang selalu kukirimkan padanya jika aku sempat. Isinya singkat dan selalu itu-itu saja, seakan tidak ada kata-kata lain yang bisa mendeskripsikan perasaanku dengan begitu baik.

 _'_ _Aku menunggumu'_

Aku menekan tombol kirim, lalu memandang hujan yang tak bosan-bosan menghujam tanah, sama seperti aku yang tak pernah bosan-bosan menanti kehadirannya. Kuhempaskan tubuhku ke ranjang bersamaan dengan airmataku yang kembali menganaksungai karena tanggul hatiku yang jebol akan ketidaksabaran.

* * *

Shinichi mematung pada posisinya sekarang tanpa sempat berkedip. Hatinya tertohok melihat waah Ran yang muram dengan kepedihan yang tak tergambarkan. Usai makan malam, Ran nampak gembira dengan senyumnya yang mampu mengisi seluruh hatinya dengan rasa cinta. Tapi semuanya sirna saat ia melihat airmata membanjiri wajah pualamnya. Ponselnya menjerit, tangannya tergerak untuk membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk.

 _'_ _Aku menunggumu'_

"Aku berada di sisimu, selalu."

Senyuman getir lolos dari bibirnya setelah ia menghela nafas berat. Terjebak dalam tubuh anak berusia tujuh tahun, rasanya cara Shinichi menertawakan dirinya sendiri lebih baik daripada membayangkan kengerian akan kenyataan itu sendiri. Ia membalas pesan itu dengan balasan yang tak kalah singkat.

* * *

 _'_ _Aku merindukanmu.'_

Aku tersipu sejenak lalu tersenyum remeh, seakan rindunya tidak sebanding apapun dibanding rasa rinduku. Satu pesan yang ia balas sudah bisa membuatku tenang sepanjang malam, walaupun aku masih saja sulit tertidur, apalagi saat aku membayangkan binar matanya yang tulus dan indah.

"Shinichi…" gumamku. Degup jantung ini rasanya bertalu-talu memukul rusukku. Malu dan ngeri bercampur aduk, aku mulai berbicara pada diriku sendiri.

Lewat tengah malam aku baru bisa tertidur saat hujan sudah berganti menjadi gerimis. Dalam tidurku aku bertemu Shinichi, kami berjalan di tengah-tengah hamparan salju yang hangat. Entahlah itu dimana, mungkin nirvana dalam hipotalamusku. Seperti seorang pesulap, malam itu Shinichi menunjukkan sihirnya padaku. Aku kembali tertidur lelap untuk hari-hari esok yang akan kulalui, mungkin saja di salah satunya, entah kapan, aku bisa merasakan sihir Shinichi yang sesungguhnya.

 **Fin**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Biya Edogawa.**


End file.
